Modèle:Ep
} | La Dame blanche | La Dame Blanche | la dame blanche | 1x01 | 1.01 | 101 = La Dame blanche | Wendigo | 1x02 | 1.02 | 102 = Wendigo | L'Esprit du lac | 1x03 | 1.03 | 103 = L'Esprit du lac | Le Fantôme voyageur | 1x04 | 1.04 | 104 = Le Fantôme voyageur | La Légende de Bloody Mary | 1x05 | 1.05 | 105 = La Légende de Bloody Mary | Faux Frère | 1x06 | 1.06 | 106 = Faux Frère | L'Homme au crochet | 1x07 | 1.07 | 107 = L'Homme au crochet | La Vallée maudite | 1x08 | 1.08 | 108 = La Vallée maudite | La Maison des cauchemars | 1x09 | 1.09 | 109 = La Maison des cauchemars | Terreur à l'asile | 1x10 | 1.10 | 110 = Terreur à l'asile | L'Epouvantail | 1x11 | 1.11 | 111 = L'Epouvantail | Magie noire | 1x12 | 1.12 | 112 = Magie noire | Route 666 | 1x13 | 1.13 | 113 = Route 666 | Télékinésie | 1x14 | 1.14 | 114 = Télékinésie | Les Chasseurs | 1x15 | 1.15 | 115 = Les Chasseurs | Daeva | 1x16 | 1.16 | 116 = Daeva | A force de volonté | 1x17 | 1.17 | 117 = A force de volonté | La Stryge | 1x18 | 1.18 | 118 = La Stryge | Le Tableau hanté | 1x19 | 1.19 | 119 = Le Tableau hanté | Le Retour des vampires | 1x20 | 1.20 | 120 = Le Retour des vampires | Délivrance (1ère partie) | 1x21 | 1.21 | 121 = Délivrance (1ère partie) | Délivrance (2ème partie) | 1x22 | 1.22 | 122 = Délivrance (2ème partie) | Le Sacrifice | 2x01 | 2.01 | 201 = Le Sacrifice | Le Clown | 2x02 | 2.02 | 202 = Le Clown | Au-delà des apparences | 2x02 | 2.02 | 202 = Au-delà des apparences | Vengeance d'outre-tombe | 2x03 | 2.03 | 203 = Vengeance d'outre-tombe | Sous contrôle | 2x04 | 2.04 | 204 = Sous contrôle | Sans issue | 2x05 | 2.05 | 205 = Sans issue | La Main de la justice | 2x06 | 2.06 | 206 = La Main de la justice | Le Pacte | 2x07 | 2.07 | 207 = Le Pacte | Croatoan | 2x08 | 2.08 | 208 = Croatoan | Traqué | 2x09 | 2.09 | 209 = Traqué | Maggie et Rose | 2x10 | 2.10 | 210 = Maggie et Rose | Le Polymorphe | 2x11 | 2.11 | 211 = Le Polymorphe | Ange ou Démon | 2x12 | 2.12 | 212 = Ange ou Démon | Possédé | 2x13 | 2.13 | 213 = Possédé | Frères ennemis | 2x14 | 2.14 | 214 = Frères ennemis | Le Temps des adieux | 2x15 | 2.15 | 215 = Le Temps des adieux | Les Loups-Garous | 2x16 | 2.16 | 216 = Les Loups-Garous | Le Chef-d'oeuvre de l'horreur | 2x17 | 2.17 | 217 = Le Chef-d'oeuvre de l'horreur | Les Taulards | 2x18 | 2.18 | 218 = Les Taulards | Comme dans un rêve | 2x19 | 2.19 | 219 = Comme dans un rêve | L'Armée des ténèbres (1ère partie) | 2x20 | 2.20 | 220 = L'Armée des ténèbres (1ère partie) | L'Armée des ténèbres (2ème partie) | 2x21 | 2.21 | 221 = L'Armée des ténèbres (2ème partie) | Les Sept Péchés capitaux | The Magnificent Seven | 3x01 | 3.01 | 301 = Les Sept Péchés capitaux | Les Enfants perdus | The Kids Are Alright | 3x02 | 3.02 | 302 = Les Enfants perdus | Baraka | Bad Day at Black Rock | 3x03 | 3.03 | 303 = Baraka | Sin City | 3x04 | 3.04 | 304 = Sin City | Il était une fois | Bedtime Stories | 3x05 | 3.05 | 305 = Il était une fois | Le Vaisseau fantôme | Red Sky at Morning | 3x06 | 3.06 | 306 = Le Vaisseau fantôme | Rouge sang | Fresh Blood | 3x07 | 3.07 | 307 = Rouge sang | Le Festin du Père Noël | A Very Supernatural Christmas | 3x08 | 3.08 | 308 = Le Festin du Père Noël | Les Reines du Sabbat | Malleus Maleficarum | 3x09 | 3.09 | 309 = Les Reines du Sabbat | Faites de beaux rêves | Dream a Little Dream of Me | 3x10 | 3.10 | 310 = Faites de beaux rêves | Un jour sans fin | Mystery Spot | 3x11 | 3.11 | 311 = Un jour sans fin | Jus in Bello | 3x12 | 3.12 | 312 = Jus in Bello | Les Ghostfacers | Ghostfacers | 3x13 | 3.13 | 313 = Les Ghostfacers | Rejoins-moi | Long-Distance Call | 3x14 | 3.14 | 314 = Rejoins-moi | Le Secret de l'immortalité | Time Is on My Side | 3x15 | 3.15 | 315 = Le Secret de l'immortalité | Les Chiens de l'Enfer | No Rest for the Wicked | 3x16 | 3.16 | 316 = Les Chiens de l'Enfer | La Main de Dieu | Lazarus Rising | 4x01 | 4.01 | 401 = La Main de Dieu | Anges et Démons | Are You There, God? It's Me, Dean Winchester | 4x02 | 4.02 | 402 = Anges et Démons | Au commencement | In The Beginning | 4x03 | 4.03 | 403 = Au commencement | Métamorphose | Metamorphosis | 4x04 | 4.04 | 404 = Métamorphose | Film d'épouvante | Monster Movie | 4x05 | 4.05 | 405 = Film d'épouvante | Le Mal des fantômes | Yellow Fever | 4x06 | 4.06 | 406 = Le Mal des fantômes | La Légende d'Halloween | It's the Great Pumpkin, Sam Winchester | 4x07 | 4.07 | 407 = La Légende d'Halloween | Le Puits aux souhaits | Wishful Thinking | 4x08 | 4.08 | 408 = Le Puits aux souhaits | Souvenirs de l'au-delà | I Know What You Did Last Summer | 4x09 | 4.09 | 409 = Souvenirs de l'au-delà | Disgrâce | Heaven and Hell | 4x10 | 4.10 | 410 = Disgrâce | Entre les murs | Family Remains | 4x11 | 4.11 | 411 = Entre les murs | Comme par magie | Criss Angel Is a Douchebag | 4x12 | 4.12 | 412 = Comme par magie | L'Esprit vengeur | After School Special | 4x13 | 4.13 | 413 = L'Esprit vengeur | Le Venin de la sirène | Sex and Violence | 4x14 | 4.14 | 414 = Le Venin de la sirène | De l'autre côté | Death Takes a Holiday | 4x15 | 4.15 | 415 = De l'autre côté | Le Premier Sceau | On the Head of a Pin | 4x16 | 4.16 | 416 = Le Premier Sceau | Nés pour chasser | It's a Terrible Life | 4x17 | 4.17 | 417 = Nés pour chasser | Le Prophète | The Monster at the End of This Book | 4x18 | 4.18 | 418 = Le Prophète | Trois Frères | Jump the Shark | 4x19 | 4.19 | 419 = Trois Frères | Le Pénitent | The Rapture | 4x20 | 4.20 | 420 = Le Pénitent | Le Diable au corps | When the Levee Breaks | 4x21 | 4.21 | 421 = Le Diable au corps | Le Réveil de Lucifer | Lucifer Rising | 4x22 | 4.22 | 422 = Le Réveil de Lucifer | Sympathie envers le Diable | Sympathy for the Devil | 5x01 | 5.01 | 501 = Sympathie envers le Diable | Premier Pas vers l'Enfer | Good God, Y'All! | 5x02 | 5.02 | 502 = Premier Pas vers l'Enfer | Seuls sur la route | Free To Be You and Me | 5x03 | 5.03 | 503 = Seuls sur la route | Apocalypse 2014 | The End | 5x04 | 5.04 | 504 = Apocalypse 2014 | Idoles assassines | Fallen Idol | 5x05 | 5.05 | 505 = Idoles assassines | L'Antéchrist | I Believe the Children Are Our Future | 5x06 | 5.06 | 506 = L'Antéchrist | Jeu d'argent, jeu de temps | The Curious Case of Dean Winchester | 5x07 | 5.07 | 507 = Jeu d'argent, jeu de temps | Téléportation | Changing Channels | 5x08 | 5.08 | 508 = Téléportation | Les Incroyables Aventures de Sam et Dean | The Real Ghostbusters | 5x09 | 5.09 | 509 = Les Incroyables Aventures de Sam et Dean | Les Faucheuses | Abandon All Hope… | 5x10 | 5.10 | 510 = Les Faucheuses | Vol au-dessus d'un nid de démons | Sam, Interrupted | 5x11 | 5.11 | 511 = Vol au-dessus d'un nid de démons | L'Apprenti sorcier | Swap Meat | 5x12 | 5.12 | 512 = L'Apprenti sorcier | Le Retour d'Anna | The Song Remains the Same | 5x13 | 5.13 | 513 = Le Retour d'Anna | Passions dévorantes | My Bloody Valentine | 5x14 | 5.14 | 514 = Passions dévorantes | Les Morts-Vivants | Dead Men Don't Wear Plaid | 5x15 | 5.15 | 515 = Les Morts-Vivants | Axis Mundi | Dark Side of the Moon | 5x16 | 5.16 | 516 = Axis Mundi | Prophéties funestes | 99 Problems | 5x17 | 5.17 | 517 = Prophéties funestes | Plan B | Point of No Return | 5x18 | 5.18 | 518 = Plan B | Le Panthéon | Hammer of the God | 5x19 | 5.19 | 519 = Le Panthéon | Meilleurs Ennemis | The Devil You Know | 5x20 | 5.20 | 520 = Meilleurs Ennemis | La Onzième Heure | Two Minutes To Midnight | 5x21 | 5.21 | 521 = La Onzième Heure | La paix viendra | Swan Song | 5x22 | 5.22 | 522 = La paix viendra | L’Adieu aux armes | Exile on Main St. | 6x01 | 6.01 | 601 = L’Adieu aux armes | Baby Blues | Two and a Half Men | 6x02 | 6.02 | 602 = Baby Blues | Le Bâton de Moïse | The Third Man | 6x03 | 6.03 | 603 = Le Bâton de Moïse | Le Lamia | Weekend at Bobby's | 6x04 | 6.04 | 604 = Le Lamia | L’Alpha | Live Free or Twi-Hard | 6x05 | 6.05 | 605 = L’Alpha | Veritas | You Can't Handle the Truth | 6x06 | 6.06 | 606 = Veritas | Entretien avec un vampire | Family Matters | 6x07 | 6.07 | 607 = Entretien avec un vampire | La Meute | All Dogs Go to Heaven | 6x08 | 6.08 | 608 = La Meute | Rencontre du troisième type | Clap Your Hands If You Believe… | 6x09 | 6.09 | 609 = Rencontre du troisième type | Paix à son âme | Caged Heat | 6x10 | 6.10 | 610 = Paix à son âme | Rendez-vous avec la mort | Appointment in Samarra | 6x11 | 6.11 | 611 = Rendez-vous avec la mort | L’Épée de Bruncwik | Like A Virgin | 6x12 | 6.12 | 612 = L’Épée de Bruncwik | L’Arachnée | Unforgiven | 6x13 | 6.13 | 613 = L’Arachnée | La Colère des mannequins | Mannequin 3: The Reckoning | 6x14 | 6.14 | 614 = La Colère des mannequins | Arrêt sur image | The French Mistake | 6x15 | 6.15 | 615 = Arrêt sur image | Le Retour d’Ève | …And Then There Were None | 6x16 | 6.16 | 616 = Le Retour d’Ève | Titanic | My Heart Will Go On | 6x17 | 617 | 6.17 = Titanic | Les Mystères de l’Ouest | Frontierland | 6x18 | 6.18 | 618 = Les Mystères de l’Ouest | À feu et à sang | Mommy Dearest | 6x19 | 6.19 | 619 = À feu et à sang | L'Ange déchu | The Man Who Would Be King | 6x20 | 6.20 | 620 = L'Ange déchu | La Clé du purgatoire | Let It Bleed | 6x21 | 6.21 | 621 = La Clé du purgatoire | L'homme qui en savait trop | The Man Who Knew Too Much | 6x22 | 6.22 | 622 = L'homme qui en savait trop | Les Léviathans | Meet The New Boss | 7x01 | 7.01 | 701 = Les Léviathans | Marée noire | Hello, Cruel World | 7x02 | 7.02 | 702 = Marée noire | Amour de jeunesse | The Girl Next Door | 7x03 | 7.03 | 703 = Amour de jeunesse | Osiris | Defending Your Life | 7x04 | 7.04 | 704 = Osiris | Ma sorcière bien-aimée | Shut Up, Dr. Phil | 7x05 | 7.05 | 705 = Ma sorcière bien-aimée | Copies conformes | Slash Fiction | 7x06 | 7.06 | 706 = Copies conformes | Les mentalistes | The Mentalists | 7x07 | 7.07 | 707 = Les mentalistes | Le philtre d'amour | Season Seven, Time For a Wedding | 7x08 | 7.08 | 708 = Le philtre d'amour | Le diable du New Jersey | How to Win Friends and Influence Monsters | 7x09 | 7.09 | 709 = Le diable du New Jersey | Aux portes de la mort | Death's Door | 7x10 | 7.10 | 710 = Aux portes de la mort | Les Vetâlas | Adventures In Babysitting | 7x11 | 7.11 | 711 = Les Vetâlas | Les incorruptibles | Time After Time | 7x12 | 7.12 | 712 = Les incorruptibles | Les amazones | The Slice Girls | 7x13 | 7.13 | 713 = Les amazones | La ménagerie enchantée | Plucky Pennywhistle's Magical Menagerie | 7x14 | 7.14 | 714 = La ménagerie enchantée | Invocations | Repo Man | 7x15 | 7.15 | 715 = Invocations | Un parfum d'antan | Out With The Old | 7x16 | 7.16 | 716 = Un parfum d'antan | La mémoire dans la peau | The Born-Again Identity | 7x17 | 7.17 | 717 = La mémoire dans la peau | Le Shojo | Party On, Garth | 7x18 | 7.18 | 718 = Le Shojo | Le manoir de Van Ness | Of Grave Importance | 7x19 | 7.19 | 719 = Le manoir de Van Ness | Soleil vert | The Girl With The Dungeons and Dragons Tattoo | 7x20 | 7.20 | 720 = Soleil vert | La parole de Dieu | Reading Is Fundamental | 7x21 | 7.21 | 721 = La parole de Dieu | L'arme fatale | There Will Be Blood | 7x22 | 7.22 | 722 = L'arme fatale | L'assaut final | Survival of the Fittest | 7x23 | 7.23 | 723 = L'assaut final | Retour à la normale | We Need to Talk About Kevin | 8x01 | 8.01 | 801 = Retour à la normale | Vente aux enchères | What's Up, Tiger Mommy? | 8x02 | 8.02 | 802 = Vente aux enchères | L'Arrache-cœur | Heartache | 8x03 | 8.03 | 803 = L'Arrache-cœur | Caméra au poing | Bitten | 8x04 | 8.04 | 804 = Caméra au poing | Les Vampirates | Blood Brother | 8x05 | 8.05 | 805 = Les Vampirates | Le Soldat inconnu | Southern Comfort | 8x06 | 8.06 | 806 = Le Soldat inconnu | Delta Mendota | A Little Slice of Kevin | 8x07 | 8.07 | 807 = Delta Mendota | Quoi de neuf docteur ? | Hunteri Heroici | 8x08 | 8.08 | 808 = Quoi de neuf docteur ? | Qui sème le vent… | Citizen Fang | 8x09 | 8.09 | 809 = Qui sème le vent… | La Tablette des anges | Torn and Frayed | 8x10 | 8.10 | 810 = La Tablette des anges | L'Arbre de la douleur | LARP and the Real Girl | 8x11 | 8.11 | 811 = L'Arbre de la douleur | Abbadon | As Time Goes By | 8x12 | 8.12 | 812 = Abbadon | L'Ordre de Thulé | Everybody Hates Hitler | 8x13 | 8.13 | 813 = L'Ordre de Thulé | Les Trois Epreuves | Trial and Error | 8x14 | 8.14 | 814 = Les Trois Epreuves | Les Familiers | Man's Best Friend With Benefits | 8x15 | 8.15 | 815 = Les Familiers | Le Choc des Titans | Remember the Titans | 8x16 | 8.16 | 816 = Le Choc des Titans | Les Cryptes de Lucifer | Goodbye, Stranger | 8x17 | 8.17 | 817 = Les Cryptes de Lucifer | La Chasse est Ouverte | Freaks and Geeks | 8x18 | 8.18 | 818 = La Chasse est Ouverte | Aller-Retour pour l'Enfer | Taxi Driver | 8x19 | 8.19 | 819 = Aller-Retour pour l'Enfer | Game Over | Pac-Man Fever | 8x20 | 8.20 | 820 = Game Over | Le Roi de l'Evasion | The Great Escapist | 8x21 | 8.21 | 821 = Le Roi de l'Evasion | Jeu de Massacres | Clip Show | 8x22 | 8.22 | 822 = Jeu de Massacres | L'Arc de Cupidon | Sacrifice | 8x23 | 8.23 | 823 = L'Arc de Cupidon | Bienvenue sur Terre | I Think I'm Gonna Like It Here | 9x01 | 9.01 | 901 = Bienvenue sur Terre | Que le Diable l'emporte | The Devil May Care | 9x02 | 9.02 | 902 = Que le Diable l'emporte | Humain, trop humain | I'm No Angel | 9x03 | 9.03 | 903 = Humain, trop humain | La Clé d'Oz | Slumber Party | 9x04 | 9.04 | 904 = La Clé d'Oz | Un après-midi de chien | Dog Dean Afternoon | 9x05 | 905 | 905 = Un après-midi de chien | Les Mains de la miséricorde | Heaven Can't Wait | 9x06 | 9.06 | 906 = Les Mains de la miséricorde | Mauvaise Graine | Bad Boys | 9x07 | 9.07 | 907 = Mauvaise Graine | Vœu de chasteté | Rock and a Hard Place | 9x08 | 9.08 | 908 = Vœu de chasteté | La Sainte Mélodie | Holy Terror | 9x09 | 9.09 | 909 = La Sainte Mélodie | Union sacrée | Road Trip | 9x10 | 9.10 | 910 = Union sacrée | La Première Lame | First Born | 9x11 | 9.11 | 911 = La Première Lame | Une faim de loup | Sharp Teeth | 9x12 | 9.12 | 912 = Une faim de loup | Les Pishtacos | The Purge | 9x13 | 9.13 | 913 = Les Pishtacos | En attente du paradis | Captives | 9x14 | 9.14 | 914 = Les Pishtacos | Façon Scooby-Doo | #THINMAN | 9x15 | 9.15 | 915 = Façon Scooby-Doo | Blade Runners | Blade Runners | 9x16 | 916 | 916 = Blade Runners | Le Couvent des âmes | Mother's Little Helper | 9x17 | 9.17 | 917 = Le Couvent des âmes | Le Héros de l'histoire | Meta Fiction | 9x18 | 9.18 | 918 = Le Héros de l'histoire | Le Bal des vampires | Alex Annie Alexis Ann | 9x19 | 9.19 | 919 = Le Bal des vampires | La Guerre des monstres | Bloodlines | 9x20 | 9.20 | 920 = La Guerre des monstres | La Nouvelle Reine | King of the Damned | 9x21 | 9.21 | 921 = La Nouvelle Reine | Jeu de dames | Stairway to Heaven | 9x22 | 9.22 | 922 = Jeu de dames | Le Faiseur de miracles | Do You Believe In Miracles? | 9x23 | 9.23 | 923 = Le Faiseur de miracles | La Vie rêvée des anges | Black | 10x01 | 10.01 | 1001 = La Vie rêvée des anges | Accro à la mort | Reichenbach | 10x02 | 10.02 | 1002 = Accro à la mort | Traitement de choc | Soul Survivor | 10x03 | 10.03 | 1003 = Traitement de choc | Lune de papier | Paper Moon | 10x04 | 10.04 | 1004 = Lune de papier | Fan Fiction | 10x05 | 10.05 | 1005 = Fan Fiction | Secret d'Alcôve | Ask Jeeves | 10x06 | 10.06 | 1006 = Secret d'Alcôve | Rowena | Girls, Girls, Girls | 10x07 | 10.07 | 1007 = Rowena | Shérif, fais-moi peur | Hibbing 911 | 10x08 | 10.08 | 1008 = Shérif, fais-moi peur | Au nom du père | The Things We Left Behind | 10x09 | 10.09 | 1009 = Au nom du père | Fergus | The Hunter Games | 10x10 | 10.10 | 1010 = Fergus | Du côté Obscur | There's No Place Like Home | 10x11 | 10.11 | 1011 = Du côté Obscur | La Fontaine de jouvence | About a Boy | 10x12 | 10.12 | 1012 = La Fontaine de jouvence | Meurtre par accident | Halt & Catch Fire | 10x13 | 10.13 | 1013 = Meurtre par accident | Le Chant du bourreau | The Executioner's Song | 10x14 | 10.14 | 1014 = Le Chant du bourreau | Le Ver de Khan | The Things They Carried | 10x15 | 10.15 | 1015 = Le Ver de Khan | Examen de conscience | Paint it Black | 10x16 | 10.16 | 1016 = Examen de conscience | L'Échappée belle | Inside Man | 10x17 | 10.17 | 1017 = L'Échappée belle | Le Livre des Damnés | Book of the Damned | 10x18 | 10.18 | 1018 = Le Livre des Damnés | La Boîte de Werther | The Werther Project | 10x19 | 10.19 | 1019 = La Boîte de Werther | Planète Claire | Angel Heart | 10x20 | 10.20 | 1020 = Planète Claire | Œil pour œil | Dark Dynasty | 10x21 | 10.21 | 1021 = Œil pour œil | La Vengeance à tout prix | The Prisoner | 10x22 | 10.22 | 1022 = La Vengeance à tout prix | Ex nihilo | Brother's Keeper | 10x23 | 10.23 | 1023 = Ex nihilo | Amara | Out of the Darkness, Into the Fire | 11x01 | 11.01 | 1101 = Amara | L'Être et le Néant | Form and Void | 11x02 | 11.02 | 1102 = L'Être et le Néant | Affamée | The Bad Seed | 11x03 | 11.03 | 1103 = Affamée | Comme au bon vieux temps | Baby | 11x04 | 11.04 | 1104 = Comme au bon vieux temps | Sans état d'âme | Thin Lizzie | 11x05 | 11.05 | 1105 = Sans état d'âme | Ni Dieu ni maître | Our Little World | 11x06 | 11.06 | 1106 = Ni Dieu ni maître | Bas les masques | Plush | 11x07 | 11.07 | 1107 = Bas les masques | Nos amis imaginaires | Just My Imagination | 11x08 | 11.08 | 1108 = Nos amis imaginaires | Divine Comédie | O Brother Where Are Thou ? | 11x09 | 11.09 | 1109 = Divine Comédie | Dis-moi oui | The Devil in the Details | 11x10 | 11.10 | 1110 = Dis-moi oui | Le Cri de la Banshee | Into the Mystic | 11x11 | 11.11 | 1111 = Le Cri de la Banshee | Linge sale en famille | Don’t You Forget About Me | 11x12 | 11.12 | 1112 = Linge sale en famille | Baiser mortel | Love Hurts | 11x13 | 11.13 | 1113 = Baiser mortel | L'Arche d'alliance | The Vessel | 11x14 | 11.14 | 1114 = L'Arche d'alliance | Sur le ring | Beyond the Mat | 11x15 | 11.15 | 1115 = Sur le ring | La Première Règle | Safe House | 11x16 | 11.16 | 1116 = La Première Règle | Deuxième Chance | Red Meat | 11x17 | 11.17 | 1117 = Deuxième Chance | La Corne de Josué | Hell's Angel | 11x18 | 11.18 | 1118 = La Corne de Josué | Les Bisaan | The Chitters | 11x19 | 11.19 | 1119 = Les Bisaan | Chuck tout-puissant | Don't Call Me Shurley | 11x20 | 11.20 | 1120 = Chuck tout-puissant | Donatello | All in the Family | 11x21 | 11.21 | 1121 = Donatello | L'Ombre et la Lumière | We Happy Few | 11x22 | 11.22 | 1122 = L'Ombre et la Lumière | Les Liens du sang | Alpha and Omega | 11x23 | 11.23 | 1123 = Les Liens du sang | Résurrection | résurrection | Keep Calm and Carry On | 12x01 | 12.01 | 1201 = Résurrection | mamma mia | Mamma Mia | 12x02 | 12.02 | 1202 = Mamma Mia | Cœurs gelés | cœurs gelés | the froundry | The Foundry | 12x03 | 12.03 | 1203 = Cœurs gelés | Le Cauchemar de Marga | le cauchemar de magda | amrican nightmare | American Nightmare | 12x04 | 12.04 | 1204 = Le Cauchemar de Marga | Fureur de vivre | fureur de vivre | the one you've been waiting for | The One You've Been Waiting For | 12x05 | 12.05 | 1205 = Fureur de vivre | Veillée funèbre | veillée funèbre | celebrating the life of asa fox | Celebrating The Life Of Asa Fox | 12x06 | 12.06 | 1206 = Veillée funèbre | Anguille sous Rock | anguille sous rock | rock never dies | Rock Never Dies | 12x07 | 12.07 | 1207 = Anguille sous Rock | Le Nephilim | le nephilim | lotus | Lotus | 12x08 | 12.08 | 1208 = Le Nephilim | Le Deal de Billy | le deal de billy | first blood | First Blood | 12x09 | 12.09 | 1209 = Le Deal de Billy | Lily Sunder | lily sunder | lily sunder has some regrets | Lily Sunder Has Some Regrets | 12x10 | 12.10 | 1210 = Lily Sunder | C'est qui Dean ? | c'est qui dean ? | regarding dean | Regarding Dean | 12x11 | 12.11 | 1211 = C'est qui Dean ? | La Lance de Michel | la lance de michael | stuck in the middle (with you) | Stuck in the Middle (With You) | 12x12 | 12.12 | 1212 = La Lance de Michel | L'Étoile | l'étoile | family feud | Family Feud | 12x13 | 12.13 | 1213 = L'Étoile | Raid sur les Vampires | raid sur les vampires | the raid | The Raid | 12x14 | 12.14 | 1214 = Raid sur les Vampires | De mauvais poil | de mauvais poil | somewhre between heaven and hell | Somewhere Between Heaven and Hell | 12x15 | 12.15 | 1215 = De mauvais poil | Émancipation | émancipation | ladies drink free | Ladies Drink Free | 12x16 | 12.16 | 1216 = Émancipation | Erreur de jeunesse | erreur de jeunesse | the british invasion | The British Invasion | 12x17 | 12.17 | 1217 = Erreur de jeunesse | Black Bill | black Bill | the memory remains | The Memory Remains | 12x18 | 12.18 | 1218 = Black Bill | L'Enfant roi | l'enfant roi | the future | The Future | 12x19 | 12.19 | 1219 = L'Enfant roi | Brindilles et ficelles | brindilles et ficelles | twigs and twine and tasha banes | Twigs and Twine and Tasha Banes | 12x20 | 12.20 | 1220 = Brindilles et ficelles | Lavage de cerveau | lavage de cerveau | there's something about mary | There's Something About Mary | 12x21 | 12.21 | 1221 = Lavage de cerveau | Je vous salue Mary | je vous salue mary | who we are | Who We Are | 12x22 | 12.22 | 1222 = Je vous salue Mary | L'Autre monde | l'autre monde | all along the watchtower | All Along the Watchtower | 12x23 | 12.23 | 1223 = L'Autre monde | Lost & Found | lost & found | 13x01 | 13.01 | 1301 = Lost & Found | The Rising Son | the rising son | 13x02 | 13.02 | 1302 = The Rising Son | Patience | patience | 13x03 | 13.03 | 1303 = Patience | The Big Empty | the big empty | 13x04 | 13.04 | 1304 = The Big Empty | Advanced Thanatology | advanced thanatology | 13x05 | 13.05 | 1305 = Advanced Thanatology | Tombstone | tombstone | 13x06 | 13.06 | 1206 = Tombstone | War of the Worlds | war of the worlds | 13x07 | 13.07 | 1307 = War of the Worlds | The Scorpion and The Frog | the scorpion and the frog | 13x08 | 13.08 | 1308 = The Scorpion and The Frog | The Bad Place | the bad place | 13x09 | 13.09 | 1309 = The Bad Place | Wayward Sisters | wayward sisters | 13x10 | 13.10 | 1310 = Wayward Sisters | Breakdown | breakdown | 13x11 | 13.11 | 1311 = Breakdown | Various & Sundry Villains | various & sundry villains | 13x12 | 13.12 | 1312 = Various & Sundry Villains | Devil's Bargain | devil's bargain | 13x13 | 13.13 | 1313 = Devil's Bargain | Only the Best Intentions | only the best intentions | 13x14 | 13.14 | 1314 = Only the Best Intentions | A Most Holy Man | a most holy man | 13x15 | 13.15 | 1315 = A Most Holy Man | ScoobyNatural | scoobynatural | 13x16 | 13.16 | 1316 = ScoobyNatural | The Thing | the thing | 13x17 | 13.17 | 1317 = The Thing | Bring 'em Back Alive | bring 'em back alive | 13x18 | 13.18 | 1318 = Bring 'em Back Alive | | 13x19 | 13.19 | 1319 = inconnu | | 13x20 | 13.20 | 1320 = inconnu | | 13x21 | 13.21 | 1321 = inconnu | | 13x22 | 13.22 | 1322 = inconnu | | 13x23 | 13.23 | 1323 = inconnu | #default = } n'est pas référencée parmi les épisodes. Veuillez revoir l'entrée ou modifier le modèle .}} }}